Jump Stars Special: Happy October Tenth
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's October 10. A happy birthday to those born on this day.


**It's October 10. You manga fans should know what that means.**

**-:-**

"This is pointless!" growled a scowling man with a scarred face. "I should be trying to find a way to get rid of that weakling of a Tenth!"

"Nonsense, Xanxus!" exclaimed a man, whose true identity was hidden beneath a long silver jacket and matching cowboy hat. "Today, October 10, is a day of celebration for the five of us! Besides, your Varia members thought it would be a good idea for you to get out and enjoy yourself."

Xanxus made a mental note to kill Squalo and the others.

"This is so cool! Ne, ne, Captain Bravo! Can we have ramen for lunch?" asked the young orange clad blond boy. He was excited since this was possibly the first time he got to enjoy the day of October 10.

"Forget ramen. I just want a parfait and some saké," stated a samurai with silver hair in a natural perm.

"Aren't you diabetic though, Gin-san?" asked a strange man who seemed to be made entirely out of tokoroten jelly. In his hand was a handkerchief that had the Japanese hiragana for "nu" written all over it.

"I don't care! I want my parfait damn it!" exclaimed Gintoki as he made his way to the ice cream shop down the street.

He was stopped when Captain Bravo grabbed him back the back of his clothes. In his other arm, Captain Bravo had Naruto in a headlock as the young boy tried to head towards a ramen stand.

"Jelly Jiggler has a point, Gin-san. No sweets for you! And Naruto, under orders from Tsunade-san, I am to get you to eat something other than ramen today."

"Baachan worries to much. Ramen won't hurt me."

"Maybe so, but orders are orders. Now follow me! I know of an excellent restaurant that serves very delicious food!" exclaimed the alchemist. He then turned to the Varia Leader. "Will you be joining us, Xanxus?"

Xanxus gave the alchemist a fierce glare. "No, but I'm guessing you won't let me leave, will you?"

"Nope!"

"…Then I guess I have no choice but to accompany the four of you," said Xanxus, the annoyance on his face and in his voice were evident.

"Bravo!" exclaimed Captain Bravo with a clap, happy that Xanxus would be joining the group.

Xanxus' annoyance rose great levels. It was too bad that Captain Bravo was considered one of the strongest warriors in the universe or else Xanxus would have killed him by now.

The five made their way to the restaurant where they had little incident, except for a few arguments between Naruto and Gintoki. Their anger though was turned to Xanxus, who tried to shut them up by punching them in the head. Luckily, before any real damage could be done from the upcoming fight, Jelly Jiggler used his Orochi Fist to tie up the three rowdy humans.

Captain Bravo paid the bill and left the restaurant, having Jelly Jiggler drag the other three behind them.

"I would say that was fun!" exclaimed the alchemist.

"Fun? That was not fun! That was all pointless! Now release me so I can get back to my office!" demanded Xanxus as he glared at Captain Bravo and Jelly Jiggler.

"…Nope! Though Gin-san and Naruto can be released from the Orochi Fist. I'm sure they won't cause anymore trouble."

Doing as Captain Bravo said, Jelly Jiggler let go of Gintoki and Naruto, to which they were grateful for.

"I hope that snake-teme Orochimaru doesn't find out about that technique of yours, Jelly-san. He might want to try and take it for himself," said Naruto.

"Hahaha! I do not fear him! Besides, only those of the tokoroten can use such a technique!" exclaimed the overconfident jelly man.

"That's the spirit! Now, let us return to the Jump Stars Headquarters. I'm sure everyone else has finished setting up the surprise party for us," said Captain Bravo.

The other four looked at him with confusion. Naruto was the one to speak up.

"Surprise party? If they're throwing us a surprise party, how do you know about it?"

"I overheard Sakura-san, Kagura-san, Gasser-san, and Tokiko-san talking about it and Lussuria-san confirmed it."

Xanxus could feel his eye twitch in annoyance when he found out that his Varia were involved with the stupid surprise party idea.

"Don't you think you should have kept it a secret though?" questioned Jelly Jiggler.

"It's cooler this way!" exclaimed Bravo, giving a thumbs up. This made the others, minus Xanxus, sweatdrop.

The five returned to Jump Stars Headquarters and were greeted by all of their friends and a lavish party. Gintoki made a beeline straight for the sweets, though Shinpachi and Sachan tried to stop him. Naruto was happy to be able to spend today with his precious people, like his Baachan and Hinata-chan! Jelly Jiggler was also happy, especially since his friends Bo-bobo, Poppa Rocks, and the others were finally giving him some respect, even if it was just for one day. Xanxus made death threats toward the Varia members for allowing this to happen and for letting the Tenth's group to be involved in the festivities. Lastly, Captain Bravo brought out a karaoke machine and tried to get Kazuki to sing something, much to everyone else's amusement.

All in all, the party was a success and the five honorees had fun. Even Xanxus, even though he won't admit it.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**A happy birthday to Uzumaki Naruto, Jelly Jiggler, Captain Bravo, Xanxus, and Gintoki Sakata.**


End file.
